All my Desire
by Angeliel
Summary: CAPITULO 1 REPOSTADO!(erros consertados)Na Londres pacata uma gangue aterroriza, nossos personagens vão se envolver nesse caso em nome do amor e da amizade. UA - SBoriginal; JPLP; RLNT Fut: HPGW; HGRW


Bom, resolvi, antes de começar o segundo capitulo, consertar algumas coisas que ficaram ruins aqui.. o é um saco, não deixa várias coisas, por isso, tou revisando a fic e colocando quem fala depois..

Outra cosia que eu gostaria de pedir é pra que vocês continuem mandando reviws, não é só porque já tem as cinco que eu pedi que deixarão de mandar, por favor... Já vou começar o capitulo dois hoje(já é madrugada), espero ter inspiração o bastante pra fazer a cena da guerra de travesseiros, que, aliás, é o titulo do próximo capitulo.. hehehe

Mais uma coisa: eu coloquei a classificação como R(não recomendável para menores) por causa dos palavrões que vão ser falados na fic, mas queria saber... Vocês querem Hentai(cenas picantes hehe)? Deixem reviws dizendo...

Bjinhos

Rach (23/07/2004)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentários iniciais: Mais uma short fic... Essa é com os Marotos na época de escola, mas com um diferencial: é em UA (Universo Alternativo) e na minha fic não existe magia.. ops, no que será que isso vai dar? Só lendo pra ver.. Bom Apetit...

idades:

Remus, com 17;

Ananque(quase 17), James e Sirius com 16 anos;

Lilly com 15, quase 16;

Tonks com 15, recém completados.

O Pettigrew não aparece porque eu não gosto dele... O James e o Sirius vivem se chamando de irmãos, mas a verdade é que o Sirius foi adotado pelos pais do James quando criança. Ah, eu inventei uma nova personagem (Ananque) olha uma pequena entrevista que eu fiz com ela, só pra você não viajar na maionese:

Rach – Bom dia querida, hoje é dia da nossa entrevista...

Ananque: É, eu sei, tou esperando.. vai começar?

Rach – Calma, seja muito educada porque vamos fazer uma pesquisa pra saber qual o personagem mais querido dessa fic...

Ananque – Como se alguém fosse ler essa bosta....

Rach – Olha a boca garota.. te apago hein... Nos diga seu nome:

Ananque – Hunf... Ananque Hunter

Rach - E a sua Idade?

Ananque - 16 anos

Rach – É claro, que sendo amiga da Lily, ela fez seu horóscopo, você sabe nos dizer?

Ananque – Hunf... Áries, ascendente em Áries, lua em leão

Rach – Do que você gosta?

Ananque - Rock, ler, perturbar Siriussorriso maligno, gatos

Rach – e do que não gosta?

Ananque – Sirius, cachorros, Sirius, funk, Sirius, coisa quentes.. eu já disse o Sirius?

Rach – Já, já... mas isso tá me cheirando a dor de cotovelo....

Ananque – O QUE? Dor de cotovelo tem a sua vovozinha!!! Eu não sou obrigada a ter que agüentar isso.. se quiser me apaga, mas vai ficar sem personagem pra completar o trio nessa fic.

Rach – É mesmo, você tem razãosorriso maligno.. acho melhor encerrarmos isso e eu termino a sua ficha:

Características físicas: cabelo ruivo, pelo meio da costa, completamente liso, franja, cortado em V. Olhos cor de mel e pele bem clara. Cerca de 1,64m e 52Kg, corpo já bem definido, mas sem muitas curvas.

Características psicológicas: extremamente autoritária, de personalidade muito forte, ela nunca mede o que fala e acaba magoando as pessoas que gosta, mesmo sem querer. Adora ser a líder de tudo, mas detesta ser o centro das atenções, tem uma implicância quase natural com Sirius e os dois não podem se falar que começam a brigar.

Modo de vestir: normalmente saias longas e batas, tops decotados e calças jeans entram também na lista de roupas pretas dela. Pra ir à escola ela costuma vestir calças jeans pretas e blusas de banda de rock.

Detalhes: É a melhor amiga de Lilly e de Tonks, as três formam o trio calafrio da escola e, sendo a mais rebelde, é a que mete as amigas em confusão. Também é muito amiga de Remus, que foi quem as apresentou aos chamados marotos, outro trio formado com a chegada dos Black na cidade. Se Ananque tem uma mania que suas amigas acham realmente insuportável, essa é bancar o cupido...

Okay, agora que vocês já desfrutaram de uma pequena entrevista, vamos a fic que senão vamos ter um personicídio aqui...

Capitulo Um

De volta do paraíso

Era uma bonita tarde de primavera, uma casa de esquina, numa rua tranqüila rua de Londres. Tranqüila por enquanto. Um grande quintal se estendia separando a casa branca da grade enegrecida e levemente enferrujada.  
  
"Ah não, nem vem James... Eu não vou entrar no seu jogo.. lálálá..." dizia Lilly, as mãos sobre as orelhas.  
  
"Vamos Lilly, eu sei que você também quer... vai... fica comigo..." James  
  
James estava sentado no canteiro, onde, despetalando flores por cima do cabelo de Lilly, uma de suas melhores amigas, tentava irrita-la. Seu irmão, Sirius estava "brincando" com o gato de Lilly, Twister, e Remus, um amigo da rua, ao telefone.  
  
"Não sei, acho que elas saíram... Elas sabiam que..." Remus  
  
"Remus!! SOCORRO! Tira esse pentelho do meu pé!"  
  
Remus olhou a cena, boquiaberto, realmente James havia passado dos limites, estava agarrado a uma das pernas de Lilly e não parecia querer soltar, embora a menina batesse com a outra perna na cabeça dele.  
  
"James, quando é que você vai crescer?" perguntou Lupin  
  
"No dia em que chover mulher no colo do Sirius..." Era Ananque quem surgia pela grade – "Abre pra mim Remus?"  
  
"E quem disse que você entra na minha casa sua peste?" - disse Sirius se levantando e deixando o gato cair.  
  
"Okay, não entro, fico aqui fora, a rua é publica..." - Sirius e Ananque ficaram se encarando friamente  
  
"Acalmem os ânimos pessoal... Ninguém veio aqui pra brigar.. James, deixa a Lilly e a Ananque chegou e não é pra ficar brigando com o Sirius.." Remus  
  
"Pondo ordem no galinheiro?"- mais uma figura apareceu no portão. – "Quer ajuda, Remus?" menina  
  
"Entra aí Tonks..." - Disse Sirius, já muito interessado novamente no gato.  
  
"Seu cachorro sarnento! Nojento, asqueroso!" - murmurava Ananque ainda de fora da casa, Remus permanecia com o portão aberto. – "pra ela é entra e pra mim é fica aí fora? Eu te odeio."  
  
"Perdão," - Sirius se levantou e o gato saltou com um ruído que lembrava indignação – "se refere a mim?"  
  
"Isso mesmo, nojento, asqueroso, repugnante, acéfalo, energúmeno!" Ananque  
  
"Sua sorte, garota, é que eu não bato em mulher..." Sirius  
  
"Não seja por isso..." - Ananque avançou em Sirius e se não fosse Remus, bem maior que ela, ter segurado, ela teria enfiado as unhas grandes e pintadas de preto nas costas do rapaz.  
  
"CHEGA, vocês já foram longe de mais... Sirius, volta ao que você tava fazendo, que saco... nem parece ser o mais velho... e você também Ananque, que história é essa de avançar em cima dele?" Remus  
  
"Deixa ela Remus... eu não me importo..." Sirius  
  
O queixo tremendo, Ananque olhava Sirius. Quando se soltou, deu meia volta e saiu da casa, respirando sôfrega e rapidamente. Andou alguns passos, Sirius a observando com o canto do olho, sentou-se, ela desapareceu no muro de outra casa. Um silêncio estarrecedor cortou o ambiente.  
  
"Merda!" - Sirius saltou de onde estava e caminhou a passos largos portão afora e seguiu no rastro de Ananque.  
  
"Okay, alguém me explica" - pediu Tonks.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Duas casas depois da de Sirius, havia uma casa caindo aos pedaços, um lugar abandonado há muito onde eles costumavam se encontrar quando não tinham lugar para as artes que aprontavam. Sirius abriu o portão enferrujado que chiou alto e entrou no pátio mal cuidado da casa.  
  
"Ananque, aparece, eu tô aqui..." Sirius  
  
Um soluço alto cortou o ar e ele soube exatamente onde ela estava, onde sempre se refugiava pra chorar. Caminhando entre os arbustos nodosos ele chegou a um balanço pendurado em um galho grosso de árvore, presente dos meninos pra as meninas no Natal anterior. Ananque se balançava devagar, melancólica, o rosto lavado por lágrimas e o olhar distante.  
  
"'lô... Posso me aproximar?" - Ela acenou com a cabeça – "Que houve? Você implica, briga, mas nunca me bateu, não tô entendendo.." Sirius  
  
"Desculpa... Eu to nervosa e você é sempre minha válvula de escape... desculpa.." Ananque  
  
"Me conta o que houve, sério, tem algum problema?" Sirius  
  
"Todos possíveis... Minha mãe quer se mudar, eu tô indo de mal a pior na escola e recebi isso de manhã..." Ananque  
  
Ela entregou a ele um quadrado branco de papel, dobrado em quatro, onde havia uma caveira desenhada com tinta de caneta preta. Engoliu em seco e sentou na grama.  
  
"O que ele quer dessa vez?" Sirius  
  
"Ele sempre disse que quem tem a marca nunca deixa de ter, mas eu saí, ele me dá duas opções, ou eu volto ou ele acaba comigo..." - Ananque respirou fundo, quase um suspiro, entrecortado por soluços – "Eu sei que a minha mãe tem razão em sair daqui, mas eu não quero, minha vida tá aqui, meus amigos... eu não quero ir..." Ananque  
  
Sirius puxou a mão da menina fazendo ema descer do balanço e ir se sentar na grama com ele. Frente a frente, as pernas dele cruzadas, as dela dobradas debaixo do corpo, ele a puxou para depois abraça-la. Ananque deixou sua cabeça pousar no ombro dele e as lágrimas desceram.  
  
"Vai ficar tudo bem, a gente vai resolver isso, nem que todos nós tenhamos que nos mudar também, mas a gente não vai te deixar... eu prometo..." - os braços da menina envolveram o amigo e os soluços voltaram com maior intensidade.  
  
"Eles tão demorando, acho melhor o Remo ir ver o que ta acontecendo, vai que a Ananque resolveu tirar uns pedaços do velho, aí eu fico sem irmão... nunca se sabe..." - dizia James, zombeteiro  
  
"E porque eu?" - Remus suplicava  
  
"Porque você mora pr'aquele lado e, além disso, eles nunca iam desconfiar que tivesse espionando..." Lilly  
  
"Espionando quem?" - Ananque surgia logo atrás de Sirius que, praticamente, carregava a amiga pela mão.  
  
"Ninguém..." - Nyphandora apressou-se em responder.  
  
"Tá escurecendo, eu vou levar essa senhorita em casa e já volto, Nyphie, fica aqui essa noite ou o Remus te leva, não quero ver ninguém saindo sozinha de noite.. Lily, fica com a Nyphie, Tiago em casa, papai e mamãe não chegam antes da meia-noite..." Sirius  
  
"Mas..." Nyphandora  
  
"Agora ele falou como se fosse o mais velho..." James  
  
"E aí? Quais são as opções escolhidas?" Sirius  
  
"Eu fico aqui..." - respondeu Tonks, se acomodando na namoradeira de ferro que ficava na varanda coberta.  
  
"Se ela fica, eu tenho que ficar..." - Lilly deu de ombros  
  
"Acho que a nossa noite vai acabar em uma sessão de vídeo todo mundo de pijamas atirando pipoca pra todo lado..." Remus  
  
"Nada disso, Ananque vai pra casa..." Sirius  
  
"Mas porque vocês podem ficar e eu tenho que ir pra casa? Sacanagem isso..." Ananque  
  
"Eu só quero garantir que você fique segura, meus pais tão fora hoje, os caras atacam de noite, o que você quer? Que a gente fique à mercê?" Sirius  
  
"Vocês vão ficar de qualquer forma... Eu não em importo em ficar à mercê com vocês..." Ananque  
  
"Okay.. alguém em explica?" - pediu, novamente, Tonks.  
  
"Aluado..." James  
  
"Depois te explico..." Remus

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quem vai querer pipoca?" - Lilly entrava com um pote gigantesco de pipocas quentes na mão, Ananque vinha atrás com outro, um pote para as meninas, outro para os meninos.  
  
"Ieba! Agora galera, senta que eu vô dá play..." - dizia Sirius.  
  
Aos poucos, a confusão em busca de pipoca terminou e eles começaram a sentar, os potes ficaram entre Sirius e Ananque e Lilly e Tonks, os que mais comiam.(Só pra esclarecer, os lugares ficaram assim, sempre da esquerda da TV pra direita: no chão – Tonks, pote de pipoca, Lilly, Sirius, pote de pipoca e Ananque, no sofá, atrás de Tonks, Remus e entre Lilly e Sirius, James)  
  
"Qual é o filme, se é que vocês vão me falar alguma coisa hoje..."- observou Tonks  
  
"Isso a gente pode te contar... é Os Outros... Terror, vai ver ou vai pular no colo do Remus toda vez que ouvir alguma coisa?" Sirius  
  
"Deixa de ser babaca Sirius, eu não tenho mais dois anos..." Tonks  
  
"O filme ta começando"- reclamou Lilly no meio dos dois.  
  
"Sirius, deixa eu comer também ou tá difícil? Eu fiz a bendita, vai comer tudo sozinho, vai ter que fazer pra mim..." - Ananque  
  
"Hunf..." - Sirius  
  
"Vocês querem calar a boca?" - James  
  
"Olha quem fala.." - Lilly  
  
"Shiii..." - Remus  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Ring ring...  
  
"Ah Anaque..." - James  
  
"Pára o filme" - Lilly  
  
Ring ring...  
  
"Fala rápido..." - Tonks  
  
Ring ring...  
  
"Colé, num vai atender não?" - James  
  
Ring ring...  
  
"Quem é Ananque?" - Sirius  
  
"Sirius..." – Ananque  
  
"... Me dá o celular... eu atendo..." Sirius estendeu a mão, o silêncio era amedrontador, Tonks olhava para Remus na esperança de alguém lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas nada fazia sentido pra ela, os olhares trocados pro Lilly e James ou o receio de Ananque em entregar o aparelho nas mãos do amigo.  
  
"Não.. Eu não vou atender... Eu já sei o que ele quer, não vou cair no jogo..."  
  
"Okay, a gente pode voltar a ver o filme? Ou então alguém pode resolver me contar o que que ta acontecendo.."Tonks  
  
"Concordo com a Nymph..." James  
  
"Então alguém vai me contar o que ta acontecendo? Isso já tá ficando chato..." Tonks  
  
"Vem Nyphie, eu vou tentar..." Remus tirou Tonks do quarto, a televisão voltou a passar o filme e Sirius segurava o aparelho celular de Ananque, desligado, olhando para a menina.  
  
James e Lilly ainda estavam sentados, olharam um para o outro e resolveram ficar em silêncio.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
(Se alguém tava achando confuso, essa é a hora de "desconfundir")  
  
Dentro do banheiro, Remus fechou a porta e fez Tonks se sentar na tampa do vaso sanitário. Olhou para os lados, conferindo que aquele era um péssimo lugar para uma história tão longa, mas era isolado.  
  
"Vai começar ou está procurando alguma coisa Remus?" Tonks o observava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.  
  
"Er.. Okay... Você se mudou faz apenas três anos pra cá, por isso não sabe do que fez nós formamos um grupo como o nosso. Cinco anos atrás, meu pai investigava um caso de tráfico de drogas na cidade, tudo indicava uma gangue, mas ele não acreditava que algo tão grande podia ser fruto de um grupo tão pequeno. Na época havia acabado de assumir a delegacia e foi muito difícil ele conseguir a confiança dos policiais, de forma que ele teve que fazer muita coisa sozinho, ninguém queria se meter com os "Comensais da Morte". Em uma batida imposta pelo meu pai, eles prenderam uma menina, ela parecia apenas estar envolvida em coisas pequenas como furtos e ameaças, era a Ananque." Remus  
  
"Mas..." Tonks exclamou chocada, mas Remus fez sinal para que ela o deixasse prosseguir.  
  
"Na época, Ananque era muito audaciosa, não sabia o que tinha feito até ser presa, mas ela tomou uma atitude muito madura pra idade dela, ela propôs ser uma espiã, comunicar tudo o que acontecia ao meu pai e ele manteria ela a salvo." Remus  
  
"Acontece que um dos comensais descobriu o que ela tava fazendo e aconselhou que ela fosse embora, sumisse que ele a substituiria, você lembra do Snape, é ele. Trabalha até hoje para o meu pai. Seis meses depois de Ananque sumir, Voldemort, o chefe da gangue foi preso e o grupo, teoricamente, se desfez. Só que a pena do desgraçado acabou há algumas semanas e eu tenho algumas idéias de que ele tá ameaçando a Ananque" Remus  
  
"Mas então, o que a gente pode fazer?" Tonks olhava para ele com lágrimas nos olhos  
  
"Apóia-la a gente só pode fazer isso... Os Comensais só atacam a noite, o que nos deixa seguros de dia, mas eu não quero você saindo de noite, vamos ter que resumir nossos encontros, e o que formos fazer, terá que ser sempre em um grupo grande..." Remus  
  
"Mas nós sempre estamos em um grupo grande... acho que seis é um número excelente. E quando você fala assim, até parece que eu sempre saio sem algum de vocês..." Tonks  
  
Remus sorriu e caminhou até a porta abrindo-a e deixando Lilly passar, ainda sorrindo, voltou para sua posição anterior,reparando no detalhe que a pipoca havia acabado.

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentários finais: gente, eu quero receber reviws, só vou começar o segundo capitulo depois de ter recebido mais de cinco reviws. Não sei se vou continuar com essa fic, só se tiver alguma aceitação, espero que gostem.  
  
A idéia está toda na minha cabeça, mas a forma de escrita ainda bem infantil, quero melhorar, receber criticas é o melhor caminho... Sei que a parte em que a Tonks fica pedindo explicações toda hora ficou um saco, mas eu não podia colocar a explicação antes do fim do capitulo, ne?  
  
Se eu for continuar com a fic, vou precisar de uma beta, se alguém quiser a função...  
  
Bjinhos, esperando muitas reviws..por favor...  
  
Rach


End file.
